El deber de un padre
by MrRayney
Summary: Es el deber de un padre hacer todo lo que sea necesario por la felicidad de su hija y Garfield Logan se toma muy en serio este deber.


_**Above and Beyond**_

_**Escrito por Sir Alwick**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Las historias del autor Sir Alwick son las primeras historias que me propuse a traducir cuando comencé todo esto del trabajo como traductor, pero me centre en otros proyectos y quedaron olvidadas…hasta ahora que me decidí a terminar todas sus historias que tenía pendiente, las cuales ya llevaba más de la mitad cuando las abandone, por lo que no tardare en subir estas traducciones.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**El deber de un padre**_

—Pero en serio, realmente estoy enferma— Insistió, para poder hacer más realista aquella afirmación, la pequeña niña de piel verde comenzó a toser de la forma más realista posible, terminando con un pequeño gemido para agregarle efecto a la situación. Su padre, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente por aquella actuación.

—Jessica— Dijo con firmeza, poniendo sus manos en la caderas — ¿Recuerdas lo que platicamos sobre las mentiras?—

La pequeña niña bajo la mirada hacia el juego, encontrando ahora más interesante sus juguetes.

—Si— Respondió ella tímidamente. Entonces levanto la cabeza, decidida a intentar decir alguna nueva escusa, pero vio los ojos de su padre y se quedó callada.

De nuevo encontró sus juguetes más interesantes.

—Mentir es malo— Respondió la pequeña con un ligero tartamudeo.

Ahora estaba completamente segura de que no podría engañar a su padre y lo peor es que estaría en problemas por haber dicho mentiras. No quería que su padre estuviera enojado con ella. Su pequeña cara comenzó a contorsionarse, su respiración se volvió irregular y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos.

Al ver a su pequeña hija de cinco años al borde de las lágrimas, Garfield Mark Logan sintió en ese mismo instante como su corazón comenzaba a partirse en pedazos. Odiaba tener que interpretar el papel del padre estricto y odiaba aún más ver a su pequeña en ese estado.

Se puso de rodillas para poder estar más cerca de ella y extendió sus brazos. La pequeña acepto el gesto con entusiasmo, soltó un pequeño gemido y poso su cabeza en el cuello de su padre, mientras este lo abrazo.

Después de algunos minutos donde prospero la paz y algunas palabras de confort para tranquilizarla, Garfield decidió que era la hora de descubrir el por qué su pequeña hija estaba tratando de engañarlo. La tomo de los hombros y le dio una mirada seria, pero de ninguna manera de forma amenazante.

—Ahora, Jessica— Comenzó a decir Garfield con calma —Quiero que me digas porque estabas tratando de fingir que estabas enferma—

La pequeña niña sollozo un poco y se froto los ojos.

—Porque yo no quiero ir a la escuela— Respondió ella.

Esta declaración no sorprendió al antiguo Titán. Aunque tenía una leve sospecha de cuál era la razón de esto, pero decidió preguntar lo obvio de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué? Si estabas tan entusiasmada la semana pasada—

—Lo sé— Respondió ella —Es solo que…—

— ¿Es solo que, Jessica?—

Por un momento la pequeña permaneció en silencio. Entonces, una mirada de tristeza pura se posó en su pequeña cara y el mutante podía sentir el sentimiento desgarrador que sentía su hija en esos momentos.

—Los otros chicos se burlan de mí—

Una vez más, el mutante pensó saber la respuesta sobre el tema, pero aun así lo pregunto de todos modos.

— ¿Y qué dicen?—

Entonces pudo ver como su hija estaba enojándose mientras se esforzaba por hacer el intento de recordar todo lo que los otros niños habían dicho sobre ella.

—Dicen que mis oídos son extraños, mi pelo es raro y mi piel es espeluznante— Respondió su hija con tristeza, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Garfield Logan suspiro con pesar. Toda esta situación era algo que el ya había temido que sucedería desde hace mucho tiempo. El día en que su hija Jessica Logan nació, fue el día más feliz de toda su vida. Ella era una niña hermosa, el producto del perfecto amor que compartían él y su esposa. Pero aun así, no podía evitar lamentar que su hija no tuviera una aparecían más parecida a la de Raven. Él le echó un vistazo a su hija, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su piel era verde. Él sabía que inevitablemente llegaría el día en que se tendría que enfrentar al hecho de que las otras personas la verían como algo diferente y la tratarían como tal.

Una vez más le ofreció otro abrazo a su hija y de nuevo ella acepto, lanzando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza.

—No, no— Dijo Garfield con dulzura mientras escuchaba a su hija llorar sobre su hombro —.Sé que es difícil ser diferente—

Ella simplemente respondió con un gemido.

—Pero sabes, ser diferente no quiere decir que sea algo malo—

La pequeña se apartó un poco y miró fijamente a su padre.

— ¿No lo es?—

—No, ser diferente de hecho es algo bueno. Significa que eres única, que te destacas, que eres especial—

Tras este último comentario, Jessica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Especial?— Pregunto ella.

Su padre le regalo una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Jessica. Y no creo que haya nadie en el mundo entero que sea más especial que tu—

A medida que su hija sonrió ante sus palabras, no podía dejar de pensar que tendría de nuevo esta conversación en siete u ocho años, cuando sus poderes, cualesquiera que haya heredado, comenzaran a manifestarse. Pero por el momento, decidió simplemente disfrutar de la sonrisa que adornaba la hermosa cara de su hija. Ella realmente era especial y estaba feliz que creyera en sus palabras…por lo menos durante un tiempo.

—Pero— Dijo ella bajando su cabeza— Aun no me gusta cuando los otros niños se ríen de mí—

Pensó en alguna forma de solucionar esta situación y finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

—Tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer al respecto— Comento Garfield con una sonrisa.

* * *

Raven acabo de preparar la última parte del almuerzo de Jessica y lo coloco en una bolsa de papel marrón, en ese momento su marido entro en la cocina.

—Buenos días, nena— Saludo Garfield dándole un rápido beso a su esposa.

—No me llames nena—Respondió ella dándose la vuelta y colocando el almuerzo de su hija en su mochila.

Su marido simplemente suspiro.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así?—

Ella le regalo una sonrisa mirándolo por encima del hombro y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

—Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo vas a seguir llamándome así— Respondió ella.

Su marido simplemente sonrió y con confianza camino hacia ella.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo— Dijo Garfield meneando sus cejas en un intento de parecer sensual y la tomo entre sus brazos —Eres tan sexy—

Normalmente en situaciones como estas, ella desearía más que nada en este mundo quedarse en los cálidos brazos de su marido como cuando ella era mucho más joven y seguían siendo Titanes hace muchos años atrás, pero actualmente ser madre y padre responsable era lo primordial dentro de su hogar.

—Tranquilo, muchacho— Respondió ella, dándole un suave empujón — ¿Dónde está Jessica? Es casi hora de que vaya a la escuela—

—En realidad— Comento el dándole una sonrisa socarrona —Me preguntaba si no te importaría hacerle un pequeño favor a nuestra hija—

* * *

La primaria de Jump City estaba lleno de vida, pues todos los niños de prescolar aprovechaban el tiempo corriendo, jugando y saltando con sus amigos, antes de que sonara la campana y comenzaran las clases. Pronto sus gritos de alegría terminaron, pues en ese momento un enorme pájaro de color verde y una mujer misteriosa mujer encapuchada descendían desde el cielo.

Los pequeños comenzaron a susurrar con emoción unos a los otros cuando se dieron cuenta que una de sus compañeras de clase, Jessica Logan, estaba sentada en la parte superior del enorme animal. Después de aterrizar, la mujer encapuchada tomo a Jessica de los brazos, mientras la enorme ave extendió sus poderosas alas y poso frente a todos los niños presentes. Sin previo aviso, la majestuosa ave se transformó rápidamente en un hombre atlético de piel verde.

—Que tengas un buen día cariño— Dijo el hombre de piel verde dándole un beso en la frente a Jessica.

—Vendremos a por ti más tarde— Dijo la mujer encapuchada dándole también un beso a Jessica.

—Adiós mamá, adiós papá— Respondió Jessica con tristeza mientras observaba como sus padres rápidamente se marchaban volando de nuevo hacia el cielo.

Después de todo ese espectáculo, todos los chicos de inmediato corrieron hacia la chica de piel verde, charlando con ella con mucho entusiasmo.

—Wow— Exclamo un chico de pelo castaño — ¿Tu mamá y tu papá son superhéroes?—

—Supongo— Respondió Jessica con nerviosismo.

— ¡Eso es genial!— Exclamo una chica rubia.

Un pequeño niño de piel oscura corrió y se puso al lado de Jessica.

—Hey, vamos a jugar a la pelota en el recreo ¿Quieres jugar?—

—Um…está bien— Respondió Jessica con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose mucho mejor en esos momentos.

Desde lo alto de un edificio que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, unos disfrazados Garfield y Raven Logan veían como su hija pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención.

—Mira eso— Señalo Garfield con una sonrisa — Ahora ella es la chica más popular de la escuela—

—No lo sé— Dijo Raven con duda — ¿Estás seguro de que hicimos lo correcto?

—Raven, es el deber de un padre hacer lo que sea necesario por la felicidad de su hija— Respondió Garfield, con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabio?— Pregunto ella con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

—Siempre lo he sido, Rae, después de todo logre que te enamoraras de mi ¿Verdad?— Contesto Garfield colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Como digas— Respondió ella acomodándose en su pecho.

Garfield sabía que esta era una forma barata para hacer amigos y estaba consciente de que algún día Jessica tendría que aprender a socializar por su cuenta, pero por ahora, ver a su pequeña hija reír y jugar con los otros niños de su edad, le hizo pensar que tal vez…tal vez por esta vez estaba bien.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta historia? Siempre he pensado que Chico Bestia será un buen padre.

Sinceramente Sir Alwick es uno de mis autores favoritos, pero espero en un futuro traducir los One-Shot del que es mi autor favorito dentro del fandom de Teen Titans, el autor TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne


End file.
